Annabeth at Goode
by steve46281
Summary: Annabeth goes to Goode with Percy! I do not own the percy jackson series or anything related to it.


_Annabeth's POV_

I was sitting on the bench outside the office of Goode High School. I transferred to Percy's school in New York, and am living with him and his parents. He doesn't know yet because I'm hoping to surprise him.

I pulled out a book out of my backpack, tired of waiting for the secretary to come out with my schedule. The book was _Ancient and Modern Architecture_. My thoughts were disrupted when somebody took a seat next to me.

"Hello" A boy said "My name is Jared"

He was about 5'9, brown hair and brown eyes. He wasn't ugly, but not attractive either.

"What is a pretty girl like you sitting here?" He asked, flirting with me

"I'm waiting for my schedule" I said, not taking my eyes off the book

"So what's your name?"

"Annabeth" I said, still reading the book

"That is such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder

I lifted his arm off my shoulder and slid away "I have a boyfriend"

"So, competition" He said jokingly "I bet I could beat him up"

"I bet _I_ could beat you up" I said, putting my book back in my backpack

"Like that could happen" He said sarcastically

"It would"

He sighed "So who is the lucky guy that is your boyfriend?"

I didn't answer

"Come on, just tell me"

I looked up from my book and glared at him the same way that makes Percy uncomfortable .

He froze and put his face in his hands "No" He groaned "This can't be true"

"What is it now?" I asked irritably

He lifted up his face and stared into my eyes, then let his head drop again.

"Tell me what you're talking about" I demanded

He talked to me through his hands "Do you know anyone named Percy Jackson?"

I felt my brow furrow "Yes, I do. Do you know him?"

"He's my friend" He paused "And you're his girlfriend"

"How do you know that?" I asked suspiciously

"He told me, but I never believed him. Whenever someone asks him out he says he has a girlfriend that lives in California"

"How did you know it was me though? Answer my question" I demanded

He backed up "He talks about you a lot"

"Oh, okay" I said, calming down

"Annabeth Chase, here is your schedule" The secretary walked out of the office and handed me my schedule

"Thank you"

She smiled and walked back into her office

"I need to go" I said "But don't tell Percy I'm here. It's a surprise"

"Sure" He got up and walked back down the hall

I looked down at my schedule. Paul Blofis, Percy's stepfather, made my schedule

identical his. My electives are Greek/Latin and a study hall. I flipped through the welcome papers until the bell rang. Passing period, I thought. This would be the perfect time to find Percy. My locker should be 6 down from his. I opened it up and stacked my books on the shelf. I'll just have to organize it later.

I peeked over all the heads and looked down the hallway. There he was, opening his locker. He slowly got it open, the random stuff he had stuffed in there slowing it down. I'm gonna need to help him with that.

I slipped into the girls and bathroom and put my yankees cap on. In the mirror I could see where I should be standing. Perfect! I crept down the hallway and stood behind him. His black hair was messy and uncombed, just the way I liked it. He must've felt me breathing because he whipped his head around. It took everything in me not to lean forward and kiss him, those sea green eyes made me want to melt.

Silently I leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Hey"

He jumped and turned around, his eyes searching up and down the hallway. He then turned back to his locker and shook his head. After grabbing his books for his next class he shut the locker. The hallway was pretty much cleared out near excerpt for Percy and about 20 other kids.

Again I leaned forward and whispered "Hey Percy"

He jumped back "Who was that? Because It's not funny" He walked down the hallway as I ran ahead of him. I stopped in front of an empty classroom and waited for him to walk by. When he did I grabbed his arm and yanked him over. Thankfully he didn't drop his books. Unthankfully he did take out riptide "Who is it?" He asked "Stop hiding"

I ran past him, my ponytail barely missing his face

"Wait" He said, lowering his sword "That smell…"

I leaned up and pecked him on the lips, taking my hat off at the same time.

"Annabeth!" He yelled "What are you doing here?"

I pulled my student ID out of my pocket and showed it to him.

"No way, you're going here?" He pulled me into a hug and squeezed me really hard

"Air" I gasped

"Sorry" He pulled away "Where are you staying?"

"Your place. It was your mom's idea" I leaned forward and kissed him again

He grinned "Sweet"

The bell rang again, identifying that passing period is over

"So what class do you have?" He asked "I have greek next. One of the only classes I do good in"

"Only because of my superb summer tutoring skills" I said sarcastically, pulling my hand to my chest"

"Whatever. What is our schedule like?"

"Paul gave me the same one as yours. And my locker is 6 down from yours"

"Sweet" He said again

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain" I said

He laughed "I missed you. Like a lot"

Now it was my turn to laugh "I missed you too"

I recited my schedule for him, double-checking that they were the same.

He took a deep breath "Just wondering, but did something happen that made you come here?"

I was really hoping this wouldn't come up.

"A hellhound showed up at our house and my stepmom blamed me. I Iris-messaged you one night and your mom was there for some reason. She convinced me to tell her, then offered for me to come stay with you guys."

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine, really. I'm just excited to live in New York again"

"I'm glad you're here"

Another bell rang

"Second period just ended" Percy said "Time for greek"  
"I need to go to my locker"

"Me too. Wait for me though, I want to walk with you"

We both walked out the door and went to our respective locker. Quickly I grabbed my

greek textbook and workbook. I closed the door and found Percy standing there.

"Ready?"

"Of course"

We walked through the hallways to the classroom. He pointed out our other classrooms along the way. There were two empty seats next to each other in the back of the class and we took them.

The teacher went on and on about the basics of the language.

"This is going to be so easy" I muttered

Percy smiled

"What are you smiling at?"

He stifled a laugh

"Tell me"

He shook his head "You're the wise girl"  
"Very funny" I said sarcastically

I gave him the death stare. The stare that makes him back into a corner

"Fine, I give up! I was just happy that you're he"

"Mr. Jackson, Miss Chase, I assume you already know the lesson so why don't you come up here and talk to each other in greek.

Percy and I shared a quick stare with each other.

I turned towards the teacher and came to a realisation. He's a demigod. Son of Apollo I think.

Italicized words = Greek

"_Do you speak fluent greek?"_ I asked the teacher

"_Yes_" The teacher replied

"_You're a demigod" _ I said bluntly

"_Wait" _Percy said, making a timeout gesture "_He's a demigod?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about"_ The teacher said

"_I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. This is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon"_

"_No way, it really is you! I heard about you two, defeating Kronos and living through_

_Tartarus!"_

Percy and I saddened at the name.

"_You're a son of Apollo I think. You left after my first year"_

"_Yes. It's going to be such a pleasure having you guys in class"_

This is going to be so much fun.


End file.
